The Lullaby of Broadway
by mgirl13
Summary: Musical oneshots! Each chapter is a oneshot and a songfic, based on a Broadway song! Background information may be given for each oneshot, respectively. You recommend a song, the background info, and the characters you want to perform it and it's done!
1. Bella's Eyes

**AN: Hey everybody! I'm still working on "Shooting of a Vampire" don't worry, but I got this idea and I love it! Basically, each chapter is a oneshot and a songfic based on a Broadway song! Some of them will include some background information, if needed. You guys, the awesome readers, can even request songs! You can even request who you want to perform the song and what background information there is, if any! Make sense? Well, if not, I certainly have enough songfics I definitely want to do! **

**P.S. Do you think I can re-re-post my first songfic "A Little Fall or Rain", also known as "A New Fall of Rain" for IsabellaMarieCullen3214's challenge, in here?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any of the musicals and songs presented throughout this series.**

**Trivia: Daisy Eagen was the youngest Tony winner ever for her portrayal as Mary in The Secret Garden**

**Bella's Eyes**

**based on**

**"Lily's Eyes" from The Secret Garden**

_Background Information: Bella jumped off the cliff and no one saved her. At her funeral, a young girl named Mary, the adoptive daughter of Renee and Phil, intrigues both Edward's and Jacob's curiosity. _

The day was darker than usual. The rain poured non-stop through the whole service. But nobody minded, mainly because they didn't notice it; their faces were already drenched by their own tears. Sobs were heard all around. Not an eye was a dry. That is, except for the eye of Edward Cullen. If he had tears, they would've been cascading down his cheeks. But he had no tears, so all he could do was sob endlessly. As soon as Edward heard from Rosalie that Bella had killed herself, Edward had rushed to Forks to see if it was true. Alas, it was and all he could do was sob tearless sobs.

Jacob Black, on the other hand, was weeping considerably. His eyes were puffy and red and his cheeks were damp and cold. Jacob felt it was all his fault that Bella was dead. If he hadn't been such a jerk, if he had just taken her to the cliffs himself, if, if...the world was full of ifs. But none of them mattered. Isabella Swan was dead, and nothing anyone said or did could bring her back again.

As the service ended, people in black started to drift away. Some held onto others as they made their way towards their cars. Others walked stiffly and mindlessly. Edward and Jacob sat still in their seats, their minds still not understanding that their beautiful angel Bella was dead. As the two loves of Bella Swan wallowed, a young girl proceeded to stand up on a chair and yell.

"Mom? Dad? Where are you guys?" She squinted her chocolate eyes as if to see better, and brushed her mahogany hair out of the way. However, the girl started to lose her balance, and started to fall over. Not knowing what either one was doing, both Edward and Jacob jumped up from their seats to save the little girl from falling to the floor.

Edward stiffened as the young girl landed in his arms. She smelled so sweet, as sweet as...her. Her hair even had the same sweet strawberry scent to it. But her eyes seemed to be the exact duplicate of Bella's beautiful and soulful chocolate orbs. Edward could not stop gazing at this young Bella, who seemed no older than 12. A slight blush crept across her cheeks as she realized Edward was still holding her.

"Ummmmmm...you can put me down now. Or I can wait another hour or so, if that's what you want." The sudden attitude shocked Edward, and he set the young girl down. She smiled and turned towards Jacob.

Jacob was also entranced by this mini Bella. She was so alike it was maddening. Even though the girl was young, Jacob found himself thinking of her as beautiful. Her voice was just as glorious as Bella's was, and her blush sent his heart soaring. Jacob was too distracted by this young Bella to notice that he was standing right in front of her.

"Uh, can you move? You're not a very good window." The young girl said sarcastically, rolling her brown eyes. Dazed, Jacob stood aside. The girl flashed him a smile.

"Thank you." A frazzled Renee burst from the sea of people.

"Mary! Mary, there you are! Your father and I have been looking all over for you! Come along now, we have to get back to Charlie's." The young girl, now known as Mary, skipped away, took Renees hand, and disappeared from Edward and Jacob's lives. As she left, the other people seemed to vanish. Soon, only Edward and Jacob were left amongst the chairs and memories. The rain changed from a huge downpour to a light drizzle, from a storm to a light rain. Basically unaware of each other, Jacob and Edward lost themselves in the memories of Mary and Bella, and began to sing.

_"Strangely quiet, but now the storm simply rests to strike again. Standing, waiting, I think of her. I think of her." _ Jacob's voice was surprisingly strong, despite the tears still plainly running down his face. Edward opened his mouth, and soon his melodious voice filled the air.

_"Strange, this Mary, she leaves the room, yet remains, She lingers on. Something stirs me to think of her. I think of her." _ For a moment, both of Bella's lovers was oblivious to the other. Each was lost in their own memories, in their own love.

_"From death she casts her spell, all night I hear her sighs, and now a girl has come who has her eyes. __She has her eyes. The girl has Bella's chocolate eyes, those eyes that saw him happy long ago." _Jacob glared at Edward when he sang this. _"Those eyes that gave him life and hope he'd never known. How can he see the girl and miss those chocolate eyes?" _ Jacob sighed as Edward began to sing.

_"She has her eyes. The girl has Bella's chocolate eyes,those eyes that closed and left me all alone." _ A sob racked Edward's body as he thought of this. _"Those eyes, I feel, will never ever let me go! How can I see this girl who has her chocolate eyes?" _ Edward suddenly stood up on a chair, smiling slightly as he recalled a happy memory with Bella."_In Bella's eyes a castle my house seemed to be, and I, the bravest knight, became, my lady fair was she." _

Caught up with emotion, Jacob also rose and stood on a chair, parallel to Edward.

"_She has her eyes. She has my Bella's chocolate eyes. Those eyes that loved that leech-never me." _ Jacob snarled slightly at this thought. _"Those eyes that never saw me, never knew I longed to hold her close, to live at last in Bella's Eyes!" _ Edward laughed suddenly, recalling how lonely he was for so long.

_"Imagine me, a lover!" _ Jacob, still lost in the memories of Bella loving only Edward, sang strongly, his voice laced with slight anger.

"_I longed for the day she'd turn and see me standing there." _ The two loves of Bella, although each still in their own world, began to sing together. Their voice so strong, so powerful. They echoed each other, and harmonized with each other.

"_Would God have let her stay!"_

_"She has her eyes." _ Jacob was suddenly interrupted as Edward's voice burst through with such emotion it was overpowering!

_"She has my Bella's chocolate eyes!"_

_"Those eyes that saw me.." _ Jacob sang sadly as Edward sang, sobs causing his body to shake.

_"Those eyes that first I loved so! Happy long ago." _ Their voices joined together in harmony again, both equally showing the amount of love they both felt for their Bella.

"_How can I now forget that once I dared to be in love! To be alive and whole in Bella's eyes! In Bella's eyes!" _ As Jacob and Edward finished their last note, they sunk into their seats, heads in their hands, sobbing and crying endlessly. Although they each hated the other one more than anything in the world, at that moment they were thinking the same thing.

_"Bella, I'm so sorry..."_

**AN: So, now do you understand how it works? I hope you enjoyed the first song in this series, and I hope you'll stick around for more! If you have any suggestions, please let me know! See you later!**


	2. It Sucks To Be Me

**AN: Hey everyone! Now please don't be afraid to review and give me some ideas to use in the next oneshot! Anywhoo, here's the next one! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight and the awesome puppets from Avenue Q do not belong to me.**

**Trivia: Despite the popularity of Wicked, Avenue Q won best musical in 2004 over Wicked, Caroline or Change, and The Boy from Oz.**

**It Sucks To Be Me**

**based on**

**"It Sucks To Be Me" from Avenue Q**

_Background Information: Everyone knows about the vampires and the werewolves. But they don't really mind, 'cause they all live in peaceful harmony! Sort of..._

Jacob Black sighed as he walked inside the building known as Forks High. He, along with the rest of the pack, had been ordered by Sam that to keep an extra eye on the leeches, they would have to transfer to Forks High. On the bright side, it meant seeing Bella every day. On the downside, it meant seeing Bella every day. Bella was always hanging off that leech Edward, so Jacob never got any time alone with her! Jacob growled as Jessica skipped past him.

"Morning, Jacob!" Jessica said brightly.

"Hi, Jessica." Jacob said apathetically. Jessica twirled her fingers in her hair and attempted to flirt with Jacob.

"How's life?" She asked. Jacob just groaned.

"Disappointing!" Jessica took this as a sign that Jacob was into her. I mean, he was talking to her. She asked him for more, the longer he talked, the more she was in.

"What's the matter?" Jacob sighed.

"That leech took Bella away from me."

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Jessica said with fake enthusiasm. It was Bella this, Bella that. Why was no one paying attention to her anymore?

"Me too! I mean, look at me! I'm cute, I'm funny, and I always thought-" Jacob cut himself off before he made himself look like an idiot.

"What?" Jessica edged on.

"No, it sounds stupid." Jessica just laughed and playfully tapped Jacob.

"Aww, come on!" Jacob sighed, and decided it wouldn't hurt if he told Jessica. I mean, it's not like she would gossip or anything.

_"When I was younger, I thought we would be..." _Jacob sang, his mind on Bella. He paused for a second, hesitating, and then Jessica's voice brought him back.

"What?"

_"The cutest couple that ya ever did see! But now that leech is back and as you can see, we're not."_ Jessica shook her head.

"Nope!" Jacob just shrugged.

_"Oh well. It sucks to be me." _ Jessica gasped and shook her head at Jacob.

"Nooo." Jacob ignored Jessica, and continued degrading himself.

_"It sucks to be me." _ With a little more force, Jessica hit Jacob.

"No!"

_"It sucks to be single, and a wolf, and looking twenty-three! It sucks to be me."_ Seeing that Jacob wasn't going to change his mind, Jessica decided she could open up to him. Maybe by noticing how much they had in common, they could hit it off.

"Oh, you think your life sucks?" Jessica asked, her hands on her hips. Jacob nodded.

"I think so." Jessica just snorted.

"Your problems aren't so bad! _I'm very pretty. I have a big chest." _Jacob had, of course, noticed this and felt it was his duty as a guy to let Jessica know she was right.

"You do!" Jessica just smiled and flipped her hair.

"Thanks!_ In biology, I aced my first test! And at Forks High I am the best of the best! So why, is Edward not mine? F! It sucks to be me!"_

"Me too!" Jacob agreed as he wrapped his arm around Jessica.

_"It sucks to be me"_

_"It sucks to be me. It sucks to be Jacob"_

_"And Jess"_

_"To not have a girl"_

_"To not have the best, it sucks to be me!"_

Suddenly, Aro and Caius burst onto the scene, yelling at each other. Jacob could only hear bits of it, but from what he could tell Caius and Aro were fighting over some girl they both wanted to eat. Figures. Jacob shrugged, and decided he would deal with those leeches later. Right now, there was something more important for them to do.

"Hey, Caius, Aro, can you settle something for us? Do you have a second?" Jacob called. Caius and Aro looked up and stopped arguing for a second.

"Ah, certainly." Caius said, adjusting his robes.

"Whose life sucks more? Jacob's or mine?" Jessica asked. Caius and Aro turned towards each other and stared into the others eyes for a second before turning back to Jacob and Jessica.

"Ours!" They exclaimed at the same time.

_"We live together." _Caius sang.

_"We're as close as people can get." _Aro sang, wrapping his arm around Caius, despite Caius' glares.

_"We've been the best of buddies..." _Caius sang as he shrugged Aro's arm off.

_"Ever since the day we met." _ Aro interrupted, wrapping his arm once again around Caius.

_"So he knows lots of ways to make me really upset. Oh, every day is an aggravation." _Caius threw Aro's arm off of him and faced Aro.

_"Come on, that's an exaggeration!" _ Aro said, as he faced Caius.

_"You leave your clothes out. You put your feet on my chair_." Caius sang angrily. Aro just snorted.

"Oh yeah? _You do such anal things like ironing your underwear!" _Jessica and Jacob snickered in the background. Caius glared at them, and they quickly shut up.

_"You make that very lage castle we share a hell." _ Caius banged his head against Aro's.

_"So do you," _ Aro retorted, pointing fiercely at Caius. _"That's why I'm in hell too!" _ Caius groaned as he walked towards Jacob and Jessica.

_"It sucks to be me!" _ Aro shook his head, and came up behind Caius.

"_No, it sucks to be me!" _ Jessica stepped in between Aro and Caius as she sang.

_"It sucks to be me!" _ Jacob came and stood beside Jessica.

_"It sucks to be me!" _Then, they all began to sing together.

_"Is there anybody here it doesn't suck to be? It sucks to be me!" _ For no apparent reason whatsoever, Aro, Caius, Jacob, and Jessica begin to dance in a circle singing la's. Out of the blue, Victoria appeared on the school grounds. She was actually trying to control a newborn, whose power seemed to be teleportation. Victoria had not realized that when she had touched him and now she was in Forks. Strangely, she didn't want to hurt Bella at that moment. Rather, she wanted to sing. She took one look at the crazy people dancing and couldn't help herself from asking them a question.

"Why are you all so happy?" Aro turned to her and shouted the answer.

"Becuase our lives suck!" Victoria stared at him for a second, and then burst out laughing.

"Your lives suck? Am I hearing you correctly? Ha! _I came to this city, with Laurent and my mate. He tried to eat a girl real tasty, but that was a mistake! My James was killed by Edward so now you can see I'm depressed! And I want revenge! So I've made a newborn army! And three more are turnin'! But they're not skilled enough to win! It suck to be me! It suck to be me! I say it Sucka-Sucka-Sucka-Sucka-Sucka-Sucka-Sucka-Sucka-Sucka-Sucka-Sucka-Sucka-Suck! It suck to be me!" _Again, seemingly out of nowhere, another vampire came onto the scene. This one, however, was a vegetarian vampire by the looks of its eyes. It was a boy, who seemed 18 and had messy brown hair that fell over his eyes. He seemed a little afraid at the large gathering of three human-drinking vampires, a werewolf, and a human but cautiously walked towards them and slowly built enough courage to speak.

"Excuse me?" Jacob turned around and noticed the vampire who had entered their vicinity.

"Hey there." He said with a bit of malice in his tone. Just what he needed, more vampires. This day was turning out to be the best day ever. The vampire shifted uncomfortably as he heard Jacob speak

"Sorry to bother you, but I'm looking for a place to go to school." Victoria looked at the vampire with awe clearly written on her face.

"Why are you looking all the way out here?

"Well, I started at East High, but so far everything has been too sunny. But this neighborhood looks a lot cloudier!" The vampire glanced around at the empty school hallways. "And it loks like there's plenty of room!" Jacob stepped forward.

"You need to talk to the secretary. Let me get her." The vampire nodded in approval.

"Great, thanks!"

"Yo, Copester!" Jacob hollered. Clanging sounds were heard from the front office as well as a voice.

"I'm comin'! I'm comin'!" Now, the vampire who wanted to come to Forks High was also part of the Secretary Guild of America, seeing as he had been alive for a hundred years and had found nothing better to do. All the secretaries knew of each other, and the most famous of them all was Ms. Cope. So it was only natural for the young vampire to exclaim in joy when he saw the famous Ms. Cope."

"Oh my God! It's Ms. Cope!" Ms. Cope smiled, happy that someone recognized her.

"Yes I am! _I'm Ms. Cope. I work here at Forks High! I read romantic books a lot, but I don't have a guy! When men ask me for my age, I almost always lie! But I'm here, the secretary! At Forks High!" _ Everyone nodded sadly at Ms. Cope's fate, and then began to sing altogether.

_"It sucks to be you!"_

"You win!" Jessica shouted.

_"It sucks to be you."_

I feel better now!" Jacob stated. Ms. Cope began to sing again.

"_Try having people stopping you to ask you_ "When you going to get a boyfriend?" It gets old." Everyone shrugged, and began to sing again, with some people singing backup.

_"It sucks to be you at Forks High. (Sucks to be me) At Forks High. (Sucks to be you) At Forks High. (Sucks to be us) But not when we're together."_ Everyone came together, forgetting how much they hated each other for a second, and wrapped their arms around one another.

_"We're together here at Forks High! We go to Forks High! Our friends do too! 'Til our dreams come true, we go to Forks High."_

"This is real life!" The vampire exclaimed.

_"We go to Forks High!" _ Aro stepped up and patted the vampire on his back.

"You're gonna love it!"

_"We go to Forks High!" _ Ms. Cope came over to the vampire and handed over a piece of paper.

"Here's your schedule!" Everyone joined together in one last rousing yell.

"Welcome to Forks High!"

**AN: HAHA! That was fun to write! I hope you guys find it as funny as I did! And again, please review and tell me what musical and what song you want what characters to perform next! See ya later!**


	3. Part of That World

**AN: Hey everybody! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and especially to ladylily101 who gave me the song for the chapter! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or The Little Mermaid. Do I look like Stephenie Meyer? Do I look like Walt Disney or Hans Christian Andersen? No, I didn't think so.**

**Trivia: After the great success of The Lion King on Broadway, Disney has made other Disney films into Broadway musicals, Tarzan and The Little Mermaid included.**

**Part of That World**

**based on**

**"Part of That World" from The Little Mermaid**

Rosalie was bored out of her mind. Emmett was out on a hunting trip with Jasper, Alice was shopping with Bella, Edward was accompanying them, Carlisle was at the hospital, and Esme was shopping for some food for Bella. There was no one for Rosalie to talk to, and nothing for Rosalie to do! She wished she was human, so she could sleep. Then again, Rosalie was always wishing that she was human. Despite the love Rosalie felt for Emmett, she wanted so much to have a child. To raise it and watch it grow. To become a grandmother. To die. Rosalie sighed, because she knew that would never happen. Rosalie hopped off the bed, and started to rummage through her large closet, preparing to go about the town. As she searched for an outfit to wear. Rosalie began to sing.

_"Look at this stuff isn't it neat? Wouldn't you think my collection's complete? Wouldn't you think I'm the girl, the girl who has everything?" _ Rosalie pushed her skirts aside. It was too cold outside for her to wear a skirt. Not that she would feel cold at all though.

_"Look at this trove, treasures untold. How many dresses can one closet hold? Looking around here you think, 'Sure, she's got everything.'"_ Rosalie laughed as she realized how many clothes she had amassed over the decades.

_"I've got scoop-necks and v-necks a-plenty. I've got skinny jeans and ripped jeans galore. You want a Gucci dress? I've got fifty!" _ Rosalie sighed, as she pulled on some random clothing.

_"But who cares? No big deal. I want more." _ Rosalie glided down the stairs and walked out of the house, singing to herself as she passed the humans she so wanted to be.

_"I wanna be like the people are. I wanna be, wanna be so naive. Get a job and never have to go back to school." _Rosalie scoffed as she passed Forks High.

_"Drinking blood doesn't satisfy the ache that I feel for a baby."_ Rosalie caught sight of a young mother, playing with her baby.

_"Caring for them, and watching them slowly grow up." _ Caught up in emotion, Rosalie ran as far as she could away from the mother and her child.

_"There where they walk, there where they run. Where they can stay all day in the sun, wanderin' free - wish I could be part of that world." _ It began to rain, and Rosalie groaned as her outfit became splattered with water. Rosalie would love to live somewhere nice and sunny, but of course she couldn't unless there was no one there. But she was so tired of the constant rain! If only she was human...

_"What would I give if I could live where there's no water? What would I pay to spend a day warm on the sand? There on that land, they understand how much I'd love to have a daughter!"_ Rosalie smiled briefly, as she imagined herself a mother. She saw herself playing with her daughter, giving each other makeovers, and being completely human.

_"Bright young women, never killin', lovin' a man!" _ Rosalie was fighting back sobs as she passed the hospital. Lucky humans. They just had to catch a simple disease, or get in an accident and they were down for the count! If only it was that easy for her.

_"And able to go how the people go! Die of diseases and accidents! Not being ripped up, dumped in a fire left there to burn!" _ Rosalie ran away from the hospital, and soon came across a playground. Sobs were racking her body, but Rosalie keep singing strongly.

_"When's it my turn? Wouldn't I love, love to explore that shore up above?"_ Rosalie motioned to the sky, to the heavens, the place she would never go.

_"Finally for me...wish I could be...part of that world..."_ Rosalie saw all the mothers and their children playing on the playground, and suddenly Rosalie couldn't hold back her sobs. She ran back to the house as fast as she could, locked herself in her room, and sobbed like she never sobbed before.

**AN: Awww, poor Rosalie. She wants so much to be a human, but can't. Awwww. Anywhoo, hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review with a suggestion for the next chapter! Ta-ta!**


	4. I Want More

**AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you guys are awesome! I'll start writing your suggestions soon, but I still have a lot of ideas! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine, and neither is Lestat the Musical or Interview With a Vampire.**

**Trivia: Despite the popularity of the Anne Rice vampire novels. the musical Lestat closed within months of opening on Broadway.**

**I Want More**

**based on **

**"I Want More" from Lestat the Musical**

Aro and Caius stood over the convulsing body of a young girl that Aro had bitten almost three days ago. Marcus was off in some foreign land, searching for more vampire, which left only Aro and Caius to deal with the soon-to-be vampire.

"Her name is Jane." Aro had said. But her name really didn't matter. This young Jane was soon to be a ravenous beast, her thoughts focused only on thirst. The girl, Jane, suddenly screamed at such a high frequency that Aro and Caius had to cover their ears.

"It won't be long now." Caius said to Aro. Aro simply nodded, as the young girl let out another scream. Aro felt some remorse for changing the girl at so young an age, but she had so much potential! Imagine what she could do as a vampire if as a human she had been burned at the stake! Surely she could do something grand! Aro only had to wait a few more moments to see. With one last ear-piercing scream, Jane's body stopped convulsing. The girl suddenly became very still, and very quiet. Then, she shot up so she was sitting and her eyes shot open to reveal pulsing red orbs.

"Where am I? Who are you? What have you done to me?Wh-" Aro stopped her before she could utter another word.

"Where you are is of no importance. I am Aro, and this is Caius. We, have quite simply, turned you into a vampire." Jane just laughed.

"A vampire? You must be crazy. If I am a vampire, prove it to me." Aro smiled.

"Of course, my darling." Aro turned to Caius. "Go to the streets. Fetch someone, someone no one will miss." Caius nodded and ran out to fetch Jane a meal. While he was gone, Aro explained to Jane what it meant to be a vampire and explained his reason for changing her.

"The pain you experienced while being burned was extremely intense. It seemed to grow as you screamed, and people who were watching you visibly cringed. A few even screamed. I do not think they usually react that way. Can you not see your potential? The fact that you were still alive for a short bit after I had rescued you from the fire is amazing. Who knows what you can do now?" Jane suddenly felt a strange feeling pass through her. Anger it seemed. This-this vampire had changed her into a vampire instead of letting her die! He should be punished for what he had done! He should feel pain, great pain, as intense pain as she had felt.

Aro suddenly was filled with the most horrible pain he had ever felt since his transformation. He screamed suddenly, and his body started convulsing. Jane looked curiously at Aro. A smile crept across her face as she realized that she was the cause of his torturous pain. Jane squinted, and Aro screamed louder as the pain intesified. Jane laughed, but her laugh was interrupted as she was slapped upside the face.

"Stop it! Whatever you are doing to him, stop it this instant!" Jane simply turned to Caius, concentrated, and soon he was on the floor as well, convulsing and groaning in agonizing pain. Jane laughed as the two men squirmed on the ground like worms, when a suddenly appetizing smell came across Jane's nose.

The young boy that Caius had seized became afraid when he heard the screaming, and had ran towards the screaming to see what the problem was. His eyes locked with the blood-red eyes of a young girl. There was something about those eyes. Something sinister. There was another odd glint in the young girl's eyes. Hunger.

Before Jane knew what she was doing, she had pounced the young man, bit into his neck, and began to drain him of his blood. With her mind completely on the delicious sustenance flowing out of the boy's neck and into her mouth, Jane lost her control over Caius and Aro. Freed from the pain, Aro and Caius watched proudly as Jane drained the young boy. With one last swallow, Jane released her hold on the boy, and his corpse slumped to the ground. Jane licked her lips and turned towards Aro.

"I suppose I am a vampire. And it also seems you were right. I have the ability to inflict great pain on others." Jane smiled wickedly. "I like it." Caius slapped her again.

"You wicked child! Do not think that just because you have a gift means that you can freely use it! Use it on us again, and we will not feed you for a month. Here," Caius said as he pulled a doll from behind his back and handed it to Jane. "Play with this. It'll keep your mind off blood and your gift." Jane's face suddenly changed.

"Play with a doll? I do not think so. No more of that substance? Blood, I believe. I can not have any more if I hurt you again?." Jane swallowed, her throat feeling unusually dry, even though she had just fed. "I do not think I could last. I want more." Aro shook his head.

"No, Jane. You can have more tommorow. That is all for today." Jane squinted.

"I said I. Want. More. You give me more!" Jane began to shout, and unconsciously began to use her power on Aro and Caius. She threw the doll on the ground, the strength of her throw causing the doll's head to shatter. Once again, Caius slapped Jane, bringing her to her senses.

"Wicked child! If you continue to act this way, you will not have any blood for two months! Be quiet or else.."

"Or else what?" Jane interrupted, her voice laced with malice. She squinted her eyes and began to sing.

_"__Don't chastise me, I'm a child acting as a child does. You blind me with lifeless dolls,"_ Jane motioned to the mangled doll on the floor. _"When what I want is blood. You took me from the streets to complete this union." _Aro had said that another reason he wanted Jane so much was because he wanted to form some large, powerful coven of vampires. It seemed like a union to her. _"Do you expect some little saint, kneeling for communion?" _Jane kneeled to emphasize her point, then jumped up.

_"I want more! I want more!"_ Jane glanced at Aro and Caius who were glaring and laughed. Was wanting more of the delicious liquid that gave her life really that bad? Jane laughed again, then continued singing.

_"Look at you, you disapprove, like two fussy mothers. Who are you to criticize the habits of another?" _Jane walked over to the corpse of the boy, picked him up, and proceeded to dance with the corpse.

_"Did I rock the family boat by dining on the help? Aren't I just the little beast? Well, I can't stop myself!"_ Jane dropped the corpse, which landed awkwardly on the floor.

_"I want more, I want more! I don't want their milk and honey, they can keep their fine herb teas." _Jane knocked over a table that had a teapot and cups on it. How odd! Tea served to those who would never consume it! As Jane knocked over the tea, a few chocolates fell as well. Again, Jane found this amusing.

_"I don't need their chocolate hot and sweet, it's thick and red for me. For everyone that comes along, knocking on this door, don't blame me, " _Jane sang as she pointed at Aro. _"It's your fault, that I want more!" _

Surprisingly, Caius nodded as Jane sang the last phrase. He had been completely against Aro changing Jane, because she was way too young. Surely Aro knew that! Surely he knew how likely it was that Jane would go mad from her constant youth! Snarling, Caius spoke.

"You are right, Jane. It is Aro's fault!" Shocked, Aro's hand flew to his chest, his mouth dropped, and Aro called out.

"My fault?! How is it my fault?!" To this, Caius simply laughed.

"How is it your fault?! I know you are not as simple-minded as you seem! You know why it is your fault, Aro! You are the one who bit her!"

"But her potential begged me to-"

"Oh, enough of this potential! She can inflict pain! How is that potential!" Caius interrupted, his nostrils flaring. Before Aro could respond, though, Jane laughed in her high-pitched voice and began to sing again. The mangled doll was in her hand.

_"Look at me, I'm so sweet! I'm innocent and charming."_ Jane tore one of the arms off of the doll, and threw it to the ground._ "But all you see is some spoiled brat, a child so demanding. Don't fuss so! You both know the rapture of the bite. It's not monstrous, it's just Jane's healthy appetite!" _ Jane grabbed one of the chairs, and proceeded to stand up on it.

_"And I want more! I want more!_ _Should I be the little miss," _Jane curtseyed as she sang this _"And while away the hours?I think not, I'd rather hunt than cut up paper flowers. Thanks to you, the things I do verge on the obscene . What a pair of hypocrites! Well this cat wants her cream!"_ Jane jumped off of the chair, and banged her hands on the floor in a tantrum on each of her "more"'s.

_"I want more! I want more! I want more!" _ Jane stood up, and brushed off her shoulders. Her throat was killing her! Jane made her way over to the bed, grabbed a pillow, and held it around herself as if it could soothe the thirst.

Aro and Caius seemed oblivious to Jane's antics; they were too busy arguing about whether it was right for Aro to have changed Jane. Caius was arguing that if Jane didn't work out, they would kill her. Aro was aghast at the thought of losing such a powerful vampire, but knew that if Jane's power got out of control, they would have to kill her.

Jane's throat was burning even more now. She knew she needed blood, but Caius and Aro had forbidden her from hunting until tomorrow. Jane clutched her throat, as she imagined hunting. She got off the bed, still clutching the pillow to her chest, and walked across the room.

_"I'll wander through the streets at night and find a charming couple. Who'll fear that such an angel lost, could find herself in trouble. They can't resist my trembling lip," _Jane pouted. _"My eyes so filled with tears." _Jane motioned to her eyes, although they wouldn't actually produce tears._ "They rest my head upon their neck..."_ Jane laid her head against the pillow, and became so caught up in the moment that she bit her pillow, causing it to to fall apart. Jane glanced at the pillow in pity. "Oh Dear." Then, Jane threw the remains of the pillow on the ground and starting destroying the room. Anything that got in her way was instantly disposed of.

_"More! I want more! I want more! I don't want their milk and honey, they can keep those fine herb teas!"_ Aro suddenly blocked Jane's path. With a snarl, Jane picked Aro up and threw him against the room. Aro banged into the wall, causing the pictures to fall to the floor, shattering. Jane smiled, and continued on her singing rampage.

_"I don't need their chocolate hot and sweet, it's thick and red for me. For everyone that comes along, knocking on this door..." _ Caius blocked Jane's path now. Again, Jane picked him up and threw him against the wall. Aro was just starting to get up, when Caius suddenly fell on top of him, causing him to fall to the floor again. Jane, satisfied with her work once more, sang even stronger.

_"Don't blame me, its your fault, that I want more! I want more! I want more!"_ Jane climbed onto a table, jumped off, and landed on all fours.

_"I want more! I..."_ Jane slowly got off the floor. _"Want..."_ Jane stood up straight, her arms rising above her head. _"More!!" _Jane collapsed to the floor again, her body sprawled out. She breathed heavy unnecessary breaths for a few moments before walking over to where Aro and Caius laid. Smiling with fake sweetness, she talked to them as you would to a baby.

"Now, can I have more or not?"

**AN: WOOT! I love that song! It really is too bad that the CD is not being released! I hope you enjoyed this oneshot! I really don't know much about Jane's transformation except that she was burned at the stake for being a "witch" sometime in the 1600's and that Aro changed her because of this. I kinda made up the rest. But hey, that's what fanfiction is for! Anywhoo, please leave your musical oneshot ideas! **


	5. If You Were Gay

**AN: Again, thanks to all of my awesome reviewers! This chapter goes out to RodentOfUnusualSIze for giving me the song for the chapter! Here's to you!**

**Disclaimer: Once again, Avenue Q and Twilight are not mine.**

**Trivia: John Tartaglia, who played Rod and Princeton in the orignal cast of Avenue Q, also stars as Johnny on Disney Channel's Johnny and the Sprites.**

**If You Were Gay**

**based on**

**"If You Were Gay" from Avenue Q**

Edward glanced around the living room, before smiling and settling down into a soft chair. He took a book off the table next to him, and proceeded to read, thinking to himself how lucky it was that no one was home! In fact, Edward loved the silence so much, he decided to proclaim it.

"Aah, an afternoon alone with my favorite book, "100 Greatest Composers of Our Time." Edward glanced around the room once more, and listened to the far-off thoughts of people and smiled. "No annoying family members to bother me. How could it get any better than this?" Suddenly, Emmett bounded through the door at vampire speed, a huge smile dominating his face. He had had such an amazing time on the bus today, that he just had to share it with someone! But who...who indeed. Emmett glanced around the room and noticed Edward gaping at him. Edward, perfect!

"Oh, hi Edward!" Edward lifted his book to cover his face and aggravation.

"Hi Emmett." Edward groaned. Emmett walked jubilantly over to Edward, pulled the book down, and sat on the chair next to Edward.

"Hey Edward, you'll never guess what happened to m e on the bus this morning. This guy was smiling at me and talking to me..."

"That's very interesting." Edward said, trying his hardest not to show his aggravation. Emmett continued on with his story.

"He was being real friendly, and I think he was coming on to me. I think he might've thought I was gay!" Emmett howled with laughter about this. He wondered how Edward, the prude who he thought was gay for decades, would react to this.

Strangely enough, Edward did not know how to react to this. Sure, many gay people had come on to him and his brothers because of their glorious beauty. It wasn't that outrageous. So then why was he feeling so...so..jealous about this? Edward loved Bella with all his heart, that was true, but there was also another certain...longing for his brothers or even his father. Edward shrugged those thoughts off. He loved Bella! Maybe he was bi...Edward visibly shuddered at this thought. Emmett's comments were getting to him, that was it! It's just Emmet getting to you, it's just Emmet getting to you... Edward repeated these thoughts in his head, until he realized that Emmett was staring at him. He had been silent for far too long. Edward cleared his throat and spoke, choosing his words very carefully.

"Ahem, so, uh, why are you telling me this? Why should I care? I don't care. What did you have for lunch today?" Edward mentally smacked himself. He was talking way too spastically. And lunch? Since when did he call hunting lunch? Thankfully, Emmett didn't notice...much.

"Oh, you don't have to get all defensive about it, Edward..."

"I am NOT getting defensive!" Edward yelled, interrupting Emmett. He quickly composed himself, and resumed reading his book. "Why do I care about some gay guy you met, okay? I'm trying to read." Emmett seemed a tad offended at Edward's fierceness. He never reacted like this so quickly into a taunt! At least he wasn't being chased yet. Emmett dared to push the taunt further.

"Oh, I didn't mean anything by it, Edward." Emmett said, feigning innocence. "I just think it's something we should be able to talk about."

"I don't want to talk about it, Emmett! This conversation is over!!" Edward said as cooly as possible. It didn't come out too cool.

"Yeah, but..."

"OVER!!" Edward shouted, as he mentally slapped himself again. Play it cool, Edward, play it cool. Emmett sighed. Edward wasn't reacting as much as he should be. He took a deep unnecessary breath before deciding to do something he'd never done before: taunting Edward in song.

"Well, okay, but just so you know —_if you were gay,_ _that'd be okay_. _I mean 'cause hey_, _I'd like you anyway_. _Because you see_, _if it were me_,_ I would feel free to say that I was gay! But I'm not gay." _Edward groaned as Emmett sang. This was going too far. He had to end it before it got even worse.

"Emmett, please! I am trying to read..." Emmett simply smiled at Edward for several seconds, until Edward felt so uncomfortable that he cried out.

"What?!" Emmett smiled as Edward yelled, and began to sing again.

"_If you were queer," _ Edward buried his head in his book.

"Ah, Emmett!" Emmett ignored Edward's cries, and continued to taunt him in song.

"_I'd still be here."_

"Emmett, I'm trying to read this book." Edward said as he showed the book to Emmett, practically shoving it in his face. It didn't stop Emmett from singing.

"_Year after year.." _

"Emmett!" Edward screamed. Emmett was seriously going to far! Edward was looking forward to a peaceful afternoon, and now Emmett had ruined it! And to top it off, Emmett was teasing him, in song, about his sexuality!

"_Because you're dear to me!" _

"Argh!" Edward groaned as he got out of the chair, and made his way across the room to another chair. To his discontent, Emmett followed him, singing with a stupid smile plastered on his face.

"_And I know that you..."_

"What?" Edward asked annoyed, as Emmett stood in front of him, smiling like an idiot. He was enjoying this too much.

"_Would accept me too,_"

"I would?" Edward scoffed.

"_If I told you today," _ Emmett mimicked Edward's voice, "_Hey! Guess what, I'm gay!' But I'm not gay._" Emmett began to skip around Edward's chair as Edward tried to engross himself in his book.

"_I'm happy just being with you!"_

"Edward Cullen, Claude Debussy..." Edward recited the names of the composers in his book, trying not to listen to Emmett.

"_So what should it matter to me what you do in bed with guys!?" _Emmett laughed hysterically as Edward's jaw fell and he screamed.

"Emmett, that is GROSS!" Emmett simply shook his head, still laughing.

"No it's not! _If you were gay, I'd shout hooray!_"

"I am not listening!" Edward said as he covered his ears, as if that would help.

"_And here I'd stay,"_

"La la la la la!" Edward sang loud and off-key, trying to block Emmett out. It wasn't working very well.

"_But I wouldn't get in your way!"_ Edward screamed, and started to run around the house. Emmett, laughing, followed him, singing.

"_You can count on me," _Emmett chased Edward out of the house. "_To always be,"_ Emmett chased Edward back inside the house. "_Beside you every day," _Emmett chased Edward up the stairs. "_To tell you it's okay," _Emmett chased Edward passed Alice and Jasper's rooms. "_You were just born that way," _Emmett chased Edward past his and Rosalie's rooms. "_And if they say, it's in your DNA, you're gay!" _Emmett chased Edward back downstairs to the living room.

"I AM NOT GAY!" Edward screamed.

"If you were gay." Emmett pointed out, giggling. That did it for Edward. He growled once, and then pounced Emmett, tackling him to the ground. They wrestled for a few minutes, until the door swung open revealing a very confused Bella.

"E-E-Edward?" Bella asked. Surprised, Edward jumped up and ran over to Bella, grabbing her by the arm.

"Let's go Bella."

"Yeah, but-" Bella protested, but Edward just walked her outside.

"You really don't want to know."

**AN: HAHAHA!! Ah, I love Avenue Q! Poor Edward! And yet, I don't feel that much remorse for him! Ah, well! Please send me your suggestions!**


	6. I'm Not That Girl

**AN: Hey, hey, hey! Thanks to all of my fabulous reviewers, especially ladylily101, RodentOfUnusualSize, and Robyn-Enjorlas! You guys are awesome! Love ya!**

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish, Wicked and Twilight aren't mine and never will be. WAH!**

**Trivia: Although the Time Dragon above the stage for Wicked looks amazing, it serves no purpose to the show at all. The directors wanted to include a lot in the musical from the book, and one of the things they chose was the Time Dragon.**

**I'm Not That Girl**

**based on**

**"I'm Not That Girl" from Wicked**

_Background Information: Bella's fist day of school at Forks High goes a little differently during lunch._

Jessica had just finished telling Bella about the Cullens, and Bella continued to stare at them in awe. More particularly, Bella continued to stare at the bronze angel, Edward. Jessica hadn't said anything about who he dated, maybe he was free! Bella mentally reprimanded herself. She couldn't be thinking that way about a guy she hadn't even talked to yet! Besides, who would want a Plain Jane like her? Bella leaned over to ask who all the Cullens were going out with, if they were dating at all. But Jessica had left the table, and was throwing away the remnants of her lunch. Bella sighed as she got up to walk over to Jessica. It was obvious she wasn't coming back to the table, so the only way Bella could find out if Edward-Bella chided herself-the Cullens were dating anybody.

As Bella made her way over to the trash can where Jessica was, Edward, Rosalie, and Alice were also making their way over to the same trash can to dispose of their uneaten food. It really was such a waste. Maybe they should bring a paper bag from school and save the food for people who needed it. As they got closer to the trash can, Alice stopped, her eyes glazing over. The vision happened so quickly, Edward couldn't even see what the vision was. Alice gasped as she came out of her vision.

"Edward, go back to the table now." Edward was confused

"Why?" Alice bit her lip as she thought to Edward.

_"In my vision, you and the new girl Bella collided and-" _Before Alice could finish her thought, her vision happened.

Bella was walking over to the trash can, and was just about to ask Jessica about the Cullens, when she slipped on some spilled milk and collided with the wall. But there was no wall near the trash can. Cautiously, Bella looked up and saw she had fallen into the arms of Edward Cullen. Their eyes locked, and a shock of electricity passed through Bella's body. She started to smile at Edward, but stopped as she saw how angry he looked and how cold and black his eyes were. She blushed as she realized she was still in Edward's arms, and Edward began to snarl.

Two cold hands pulled Bella off of Edward harshly. Bella turned around to see who it was and saw Rosalie, the gorgeous blonde.

"Don't you ever come near him again! Can't you see what you've done to him!? Don't you ever, ever touch him again! Do you understand?!" Bella nodded shyly, wondering why Rosalie was so angry.

Rosalie had noticed how thirsty Bella had made Edward. They had all recently hunted, and Edward's eyes were a nice, light topaz. He wasn't thirsty at all. But as soon as he and that Bella girl collided, his eyes turned onyx. In a spurt of quick thinking, Rosalie pulled Bella off of Edward. Edward's eyes were still pitch black, but his expresion was softening. Grabbin Edward by the arm, Rosalie dragged him outside to his car. They sped off towards the forest so Edward could hunt. Edward was silent the entire time.

Alice smiled apologetically at Bella as Rosalie dragged Edward away. Thank God for Rosalie's quick thinking. In her vision, Bella and Edward collided, and as soon as Bella blushed, Edward bit her and drained her of all of her blood in front of the whole cafeteria. Since Rosalie had dragged Bella off of Edward before he attacked, Rosalie had changed the outcome of the vision. Alice gave Bella another sad smile, and then rushed over to Emmett and Jasper to explain the situation.

Bella was left all alone by the trash can. As soon as Rosalie had pulled Bella of off Edward, Jessica had ran away. She knew how pissy Rosalie could get, and ran away as fast as she could, leaving Bella all alone. Bella was still trying to figure out why Rosalie had reacted so harshly and then had taken Edward outside. The only people she'd seen act that way had...been...dating...Bella sighed sadly. So that's why Edward was so mad. He had her in his arms instead of Rosalie. But who wouldn't? Rosalie was gorgeous, and she-she was nothing. But Bella was sure she had felt something when they had touched; a shock perhaps. If only Edward and Rosalie weren't dating. If only...Bella sighed again. She couldn't do anything to stop them from dating. If she tried, she'd just be rude. Making her way outside, Bella began to sing.

_"Hands touch, eyes lock. Sudden silence, sudden shock. Hearts leap in a giddy whirl. He could be that boy, but I'm not that girl." _ Bella stepped outside, where it was only slightly raining. She sat down on a picnic bench, gazing at a shockingly green tree. Again, Bella reprimanded herself for wanting to break up Edward and Rosalie. Even if she had succeeded, it's not like Edward would have wanted her. She was too plain.

_"Don't dream too far. Don't lose sight of who you are. Don't remember that rush of joy."_ Bella touched the places on her arms where Edward had touched. She could still feel the shock and euphoria that his touch sent through her body. _"He could be that boy, I'm not that girl." _ Bella stood up and walked towards the green tree. There was one low branch, which Bella grabbed onto, her mind and heart in a different world, a world where she and Edward were together.

_"Ev'ry so often I long to steal to the world of what-might-have-been. But that doesn't soften the ache I feel when reality sets back in."_ Coming back to reality, Bella once again realized that Rosalie was the one Edward wanted and had. The gorgeous girl always gets the gorgeous guy and keeps the gorgeous guy. Plain Jane's like her don't stand a chance. That's just how high school is. That's just how life is.

_"Blithe smile, lithe limb. She who's winsome, she wins him. Gold hair with a gentle curl, that's the girl he chose. And Heaven knows, I'm not that girl." _Bella let go of the branch and started walking back towards school. Before she went inside, Bella leaned up against the wall, her eyes closed. Although she had kept telling herself that she and Edward would never be, she couldn't stop wishing that they could be! Tears began to form behind Bella's eyes, although she wasn't quite sure why. Bella sang to herself, telling herself out loud why she and Edward could never be a couple.

_"Don't wish, don't start. Wishing only wounds the heart. I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl. There's a girl I know, he loves her so. I'm not that girl." _ Bella sighed once more, rubbing her eyes to hide that she had almost cried. Bella stepped back into Forks High, and made her way to biology. Edward was apparently her lab partner, but Edward wasn't beside her. He never would be.

**AN: NO BELLA! YOU GOT IT ALL WRONG!! ROSALIE ISN'T DATING EDWARD!! Ah well. I hope you all enjoyed this song! Now, I love your suggestions, but I'll let you know that I have 11, that's right 11, songs just waiting to be written. So if you don't see your suggestion up soon, trust me, it will be. Later fellow Broadway and Twilight lovers!!**


	7. On The Street Where You Live

**AN: Thank you to all of my fabulous reviewers! Thanks to RodentOfUnusualSize and ladylily101 for the song suggestion! Please check out my other musical oneshot "A New Fall of Rain" which was entered in IsabellaMarieCullen3214's challenge. The winner will be announced sometime around April 27th, so I'm waiting anxiously! **

**Disclaimer: (sigh) Do I have to? Fine...Twilight and My Fair Lady don't belong to me.**

**Trivia: Julie Andrews, who played Eliza Doolittle in the orignal Broadway production of My Fair Lady, was not even considered for Eliza in the movie version because the producers didn't think she had enough film experience. Instead, Audrey Hepburn was cast as Eliza. Audrey Hepburn ended up not being a nominee for Best Actress, which Julie Andrews won for Mary Poppins.**

**On The Street Where You Live **

**based on**

**"On The Street Where You Live" from My Fair Lady**

Jacob walked absentmindedly through the streets. It was late at night and he couldn't sleep. His mind was filled with Bella. Oh, how he wished she could see how much he loved her! How the littlest things she does makes his heart soar! Jacob sighed. But Bella was too caught up with her leech too even notice him sometimes. It often seemed that when Bella was with Jacob she was always comparing him to Edward. Riding motorcycles with Jacob versus hanging onto Edward's back while he ran. Eating a home-cooked meal by Emily, or eating a meal by Esme. Playing with the pack versus playing with Emmett. Bella also always smelled strongly of leech whenever she was around Jacob, which irked him so. It wasn't just the disgusting stench, it was the thought that Bella was cuddled up with that leech as much as she could.

Jacob shook his head. He had to stop thinking about the bad things! Bella was amazing. KInd, generous, daring, beautiful, beautiful...Jacob shook his head once more to get himself out of his daze. He looked around the street to find he was in front of Bella's house. He smiled at this, but then caught the disgusting stench of a bloodsucker. Right, _Edward, _always watched Bella while she sleept. Jacob began to groan, but stopped himself. Just being on her street was amazing. Even if he couldn't look on Bella as she slept, he could still walk up and down her street, enjoying the knowledge that he was on the street where she lived. Smiling, Jacob began to think of all the things that made him love Bella. As he thought of them, Jacob opened his mouth and sang.

_"When she pouted and began to blush, my pulse began to race. And my heart fluttered and turned to complete mush, anytime she would trip, fall, and lose her grace. And I never saw a more beautiful girl than that moment when the blood ran down her face." _Jacob laughed at this memory. When Bella crashed her motorcycle and her head was covered with blood, all Bella could do was smile. She looked beautiful beneath all that blood. Jacob wrapped his arm around a tree as he sang again.

_"I have often walked down this street before, but the pavement always stayed beneath my feet before. All at once am I several stories high, knowing I'm on the street where you live." _ Jacob let go of the tree and jumped to the pavement, a goofy smile spread across his face. Thinking of Bella and walking down her street was filling him with such joy, he could barely contain himself! He laughed joyously, and quite spontaneously, before calming himself.

Edward glanced out of Bella's window as he heard Jacob laugh. Edward had heard, and smelt, him earlier but he had tried to ignore Jacob. Even when Jacob began to sing, Edward stayed close to Bella. In truth, Edward felt some remorse for Jacob. He loved Bella so much, and although Bella loved Jacob back, her heart was set on him. Edward heard Jacob laugh once more before the singing resumed.

_"Are there lilac trees in the heart of town? Can you hear a lark in any other part of town? Does enchantment pour out of ev'ry door? No, it's just on the street where you live!"_ Jacob spun in a few circles quickly, as if that could calm him down. The joy he was feeling kept increasing, no matter what he did! Although Jacob wished it was him instead of the bloodsucker near Bella, he was so jubilant just to be walking back and forth on her street.

_"And oh! The towering feeling just to know somehow you are near! The overpowering feeling that any second you may suddenly appear!"_ Jacob chuckled at this thought. Bella waking up? Maybe if he made enough noise she would awaken and gaze out of her window at him! Edward probably wouldn't let her though. He would probably scold her about her losing sleep, and make her go back to sleep. He cared so much about Bella's health and well-being, it was sometimes scary.

It was becoming tougher and tougher for Edward to stay near Bella. It wasn't that he wanted to rip Jacob to shreds, although he did, it was Jacob's words that were troubling him. Jacob seemed so happy, but there was a hint of depression in his voice and his thoughts. Jacob wanted to watch Bella sleep. Jacob wanted Bella to see him. But Jacob thought that he would never get to because of Edward, which caused Edward to sigh. Bella loved Jacob as well, maybe not as much as he loved her, but it was a very strong love indeed. DId Bella want Jacob to watch her while she slept? Did Bella want to see Jacob more? Perhaps she did, but Edward would probably never know. Maybe he should let Jacob have a chance. Bella cared for him so much, it would make her so happy. And Edward would do anything to make Bella happy.

Jacob was unaware to the thoughts running through Edward's head, although Edward was completely aware to the thoughts running through Jacob's head. Jacob continued to walk along Bella's street, occasionally running or dancing down the street. Sometimes he grabbed onto a tree and swung from it. Jacob suddenly jumped up to grab a tree branch to swing from, but once he grasped it, it broke causing Jacob to fall onto the ground with a thud. Still, Jacob smiled and laughed. Edward stared at Jacob from out of Bella's window, while the few people that were driving by at the late hour also stared at the over-exburant Jacob. This only caused Jacob to laugh even more.

_"People stop and stare! They don't bother me! For there's no where else on earth that I would rather be!" _ Jacob stood up, and stretched his arms up to the sky.

_"Let the time go by, I won't care if I can be here on the street where you live!" _ Jacob continued to smile as he lowered his arms. He started to walk away from Bella's house, but Edward suddenly jumped down from Bella's window blocking Jacob's path.

"Jacob." Edward said calmly. Jacob turned to stare at Edward, a stupid smile still plastered to his face.

"Edward." Edward cleared his throat before he continued.

"Bella cares for you very much. I feel that I should give her everything before I take everything away from her." Both Edward and Jacob shuddered at this thought. "Go ahead, Jacob. You can watch Bella tonight. It is the least I can do for you and Bella." Before Jacob could respond, Edward had run off. As Jacob's smile grew even larger, Jacob climbed up the tree and jumped into Bella's room, sat in a rocking chair, and watched as his angelic Bella slept.

**AN: Awwwwww. Edward let Jacob watch Bella sleep! Hee hee, giddy Jacob is funny. Can't you all just imagine him dancing down Bella's street?! I can, and I find it very funny. Anywhoo, I hope you enjoyed this song! There's a lot more coming! Stay tuned!**


	8. Come to Me

**AN: I love you guys so much! All of your reviews make me so happy! Especially you Robyn-Enjorlas and RodentOfunusualSize!**

**Disclaimer: Well, what do you think? Do you think that Twilight and Les Miserables are mine? I'll let you ponder that.**

**Trivia: Les Miserables ran on Broadway for 16 years, making it the third-longest show on Broadway.**

**Come to Me**

**based on**

**"Come to Me" from Les Miserables**

_Background Information: Carlisle is tending to the dying people in a hospital in 1918, and then helps a certain Elizabeth Masen with a last wish._

All Carlisle could hear were moans. People were moaning and groaning all around him, sweating as they shivered uncontrollably. Carlisle felt such pity for the poor humans. They were all so close to death, and he couldn't do anything to help. Modern medicine couldn't do anything to help. Sighing, Carlisle made his way over to a young woman and her son, the boy with the strange bronze-colored hair. Both Elizabeth and her son, Edward, were close to death. Carlisle needed to settle a few things, like if they had any living relatives that needed to know of their passing. Before Carlisle could come even close to Elizabeth, she began to sing.

Lost in the haze of the fever, Elizabeth found herself back in time. She was mingling with a few other young mothers, while their children played. Edward was a young boy again, his green eyes shining as he played with the other children. Elizabeth was smiling at the sight of her little boy so jubilant. But as Elizabeth glanced up at the sky, she saw how dark it had become...and how cold. Still smiling, and still lost in a daze, Elizabeth sang out to Edward. 

_"Edward, it's turned so cold. Edward, it's past your bedtime." _

Carlisle walked over to Elizabeth, and sat beside her. She was so delirious she didn't even notice. Carlisle glanced over at Edward. He was lying so still, it seemed he was dead, but thankfully he wasn't. Yet. Completely unaware to her surroundings, Elizabeth continued to sing. 

_"You've played the day away and soon it will be night." _Elizabeth sat upright and held her hand out to an invisible Edward.

 _"Come to me, Edward, the light is fading. Don't you see the evening star appearing?" _Elizabeth motioned to the sky, where she saw a brightly glowing star, but where Carlisle saw nothing. 

_"Come to me, and rest against my shoulder. How fast the minutes fly away and every minute colder."_

Carlisle wanted to do something to help the poor, delirious woman, but he really couldn't. She said she was cold, despite the sweat rolling down her face, so Carlisle reached over to grab a blanket. Before Carlisle could drape the blanket over Elizabeth, she outstretched her arms and began to sing again.

"_Hurry near, another day is dying." _ Poor woman, Carlisle thought. She was so close to death and yet she was singing about the day dying.

 _"Don't you hear, the winter wind is crying?" _ Elizabeth shuddered suddenly, her arms still reaching out to her young Edward. 

_"There's a darkness which comes without a warning. But I will sing you lullabies and wake you in the morning!" _

Elizabeth smiled and began to sing an odd tune, but then coughed so hard that she had to lie down again. As Elizabeth coughed violently, Carlisle laid the blanket over her and began to sing as well, as if that could soothe her. 

_"Elizabeth, our time is running out. But Elizabeth, I swear this on my life..."_

Carlisle was just about to say that he would do everything he could to keep Elizabeth and her son alive, but Elizabeth cut him off. She sat upright again, throwing the blanket off of her, and grabbed Carlisle with one hand while pointing off in the distance with the other. Her damp face was alight with joy. 

_"Look, Doctor, where all the children play!"_ Carlisle picked the blanket off the floor, and pushed Elizabeth down so that she was lying down once more. He laid the blanket over her, as she shivered uncontrollably. 

_"Be at peace, be at peace evermore."_

Carlisle took a damp cloth and placed it on Elizabeth's forehead, so he could at least try to make her last moments comfortable. However, Elizabeth's eyes shot open and stared directly into Carlisle's golden orbs. The way she was staring at him...it was if she could see right into his soul...as if she could see everything about him.

"You have the power to save my Edward. I know you do. Do whatever you must, but please save my Edward!"

Carlisle wasn't sure if he had heard Elizabeth correctly. She had whispered so softly, even his vampire hearing couldn't make out the words too well. And yet, Carlisle had a feeling that at that moment where Elizabeth's green eyes pierced his soul, she knew every single one of his secrets. Maybe he had imagined Elizabeth's words, but somehow he knew he had to save her son. He had to save her Edward. He had to change her Edward. But could he do it? And how could he do it?

Elizabeth's sudden coughing fit brought Carlisle back to his senses. He grabbed a glass of water and brought it to Elizabeth's lips. She simply turned it away and sang out, although her voice was quickly losing its strength. 

_"My Edward..."_

Carlisle glanced back over at Elizabeth's son. He was young, too young to die. Elizabeth had asked Carlisle to do whatever he could to save Edward, and no one around here would notice if one person went missing. Carlisle made up his mind. He would change Edward, or at least try, for Elizabeth's sake. He had been longing for a companion anyways. Putting the glass of water down, Carlisle sang back to Elizabeth. 

_"Shall live in my protection." _ Carlisle lightly pushed some hair out of Elizabeth's face. 

_"Take him now."_ Elizabeth gasped.  

_"Your child will want for nothing."_ Carlisle tenderly brushed his palm against Elizabeth's damp cheek. If she needed anything right now, it was affection. The small touch seemed to work. Elizabeth smiled, stretched out a quivering hand, and slid her palm down Carlisle's cold cheek. 

_"Good Doctor, you come from God in Heaven." _Elizabeth tried to smile stronger, but she was too weak. _"And none shall ever harm Edward as long as I am living." _ Which would be quite a while for Carlisle. No matter what, Carlisle would try and make eternity perfect for Elizabeth's son. For_ his_ son. For Edward. Elizabeth shuddered, and held out her hand to Carlisle. 

_"Take my hand. The night grows ever colder."_ 

_"Then I will keep you warm." _ Carlisle took Elizabeth's hand, although it would probably just make her colder. Still, it was the thought that counted. 

_"Take my child." _Elizabeth motioned weakly to Edward. _"I give him to your keeping._" Seeing how much Elizabeth was shivering, Carlisle grabbed another blanket and laid it over Elizabeth. 

_"Take shelter from the storm." _

Carlisle glanced over at Edward, and saw how unsteady his breathing was. If Carlisle waited much longer, Edward might die. Carlisle started to move away from Elizabeth, but she simply grasped his hand tighter and sobbed. Although Carlisle was strong enough to get away from Elizabeth, his heart wasn't. His heart bled when Elizabeth sobbed, all of her emotion pouring into her last moments. Complying with Elizabeth's actions, Carlisle sat on the foot of Elizabeth's bed as she tightly grasped his hand. 

_"For God's sake,"_ Elizabeth sobbed again, her voice cracking.

_"Please stay till I am sleeping. And tell Edward I love him." _Elizabeth gasped for breath and clutched Carlisle's hand even tighter as she sang her last notes.

_"And I'll see him when I wake..." _ Elizabeth held her last note for as long as she could, before releasing all of her breath and succumbing to death. Carlisle, his eyes shining with non-existent tears, took the blanket and pulled it over Elizabeth.

"Dead!" He called as he picked up Edward, rushing him outside. Carlisle looked at the young boy, his face and body so calm, before whispering in his ear.

"Come, Edward. It's time for your new life to begin."

**AN: And there you have it! The first Les Miserables entrance! Don't worry all you Les Miserables fans, there is more to come! Oh, and Elizabeth and Carlisle weren't in love with each other or falling in love with each other. The affectionate touches were to calm each other and to say thanks. If you don't know what I mean, let me know and I'll try and explain it better! See ya next time!**


	9. I'll Never Have That Chance

**AN: I love all my reviewers! Especially ladylily101, Robyn-Enjolras, RodentOfUnusualSize, and Angeliss! You guys are vamptastic!**

**Disclaimer: Must I admit that the wonderful vampire novel Twilight and the amazing vampire musical Lestat aren't mine? Fine. They aren't.**

**Trivia: Claudia is suposed to be around 5 or 6. However, Allison Fischer was 18 when she portrayed Claudia in Lestat the Musical**

**I'll Never Have That Chance**

**based on**

**"I'll Never Have That Chance" from Lestat the Musical**

Jane walked alongside other vampires in the Volturi guard to see the new member. As apathetic as she seemed on the outside, Jane was actually quite excited to meet the new member. Jane was hoping the new member was a man, or someone close to her age, in appearance that is. Jane never had much luck at love with anyone around the castle. She tried not to show how desperate she was for a romance by hiding under a mask of apathy. In truth, Jane often wished Aro hadn't changed her so she could've lived a human life. At least as a human, she wouldn't be stuck as a child.

"Gather around, my friends. I have someone for you to meet." Aro called to all the vampires.

"We have a new member in our guard. Please welcome Arianna, whose power is teleportation."

A woman suddenly appeared next to Aro. She had silky black hair that rolled down her back in waves. Her body was statuesque, full, and beautiful. Her eyes, a lovely red, only enhanced her beauty. She was gorgeous, even for a vampire. Jane inwardly cursed. Felix would be all over her in a second. Jane sighed, and walked away as all the single male vampires all volunteered to show Arianna around. Once Jane was sure she was alone, she began to sing.

_"I have spent so many years in fancy lace and beaded gowns._ _I have set my hair a hundred ways," _ Jane laughed quietly. She could barely do anything with her short hair, except stick pins, flowers, and clips in it.

_"My face, I paint it up and powder it down." _Sometimes, Jane used makeup to add crows feet and marks to make her face look older. It never really looked good, but it made Jane happy all the same.

_"This body bares a telling tale, they pinch my cheek and wish me well."_ Jane sometimes aided Heidi when she went 'fishing.' Jane always had to resist the urge to attack when people would treat her like a child.

_"For all their patronizing smiles, this frame remains a prison cell. They look at me and what they see is one more painted china doll. A sweet and cuddled daughter with a painted fan, a sweet treat and a parasol." _ Jane imagined herself as human as she walked through the sewers.

_"Inside of me there lives someone who never felt a mother's love. Who could have heard the bells on Sunday, kneeling in the church of God. Who would have loved a sunny day," _Jane thrust her arms out as if she was dancing in the sunlight.

_"And never had to fear the fire. Instead I hunger for the vein that holds the life force I desire." _ Jane slowly brought her arms down. Her eyes seemed to be glazed over as she lost herself in the sadness of things she could not have, see, or do.

_"Imagine walking down the aisle, I'll never have that chance. A wedding dress of virgin white, the very best from France. The arching of a rainbow,"_ Jane suddenly stopped walking, gazed upward, and smiled as if she was actually seeing a rainbow.

_"And the way the colors dance! Sunlight laying on my skin,"_ Jane closed her eyes as she imagined the warmth of the sun. Jane touched her arm, as if to feel the warmth, and was met with ice. Shocked from her daydream, Jane opened her eyes and sang sadly.

_"I'll never have that chance. I know, I'll never have that chance... "_ Jane continued to walk through the disgusting cavern, keeping her eyes ont he beam of light at the far end. Just one look, Jane kept telling herself. I'll just take one look. Jane's foot splashed through a puddle, causing Jane to step back. She gazed into the pool of water as if it were a mirror, and then ran through the water angrily.

_"The mirror with its cruel laugh reflects this ageless face of mine in taunting ways as if to say 'Childhood is not something you can leave behind.'" _ Jane continued running until she reached the opening. Hidden in the shadows, Jane gazed at the humans, imagining herself as one of them.

_"Inside of me there lives someone who could have been somebody's wife! Who could have seen their children grow! Who could have had a normal life! Who could have easily loved a man and felt his kisses deep and moist..." _ Jane traced her lips and as her fingers brushed against her teeth, Jane grew angry at Aro for changing her.

_"Instead I get this kiss of death, and in this I have no choice." _Jane stared at the humans passing through the streets crying, sweating, blushing, and not sparkling. All things Jane would never be able to do again, no matter how hard she tried.

_"The pleasures that he stripped away, I'll never have these things! My daydreams that he tore apart, the night he clipped my wings!" _

Jane's voice was growing stronger, louder, and angrier. Jane was so angry at Aro for changing her. If he hadn't changed her, Jane could've lived such a better life! Why live for eternity if there's no one and nothing to live for!? Jane sobbed once before resuming her song once more.

_"This life that has denied me a passionate romance!"_

True, Jane had seen each of the Cullens find their soul mate. Every vampire could fine true love, except for Jane. Who could love someone who was always a child? A baby began in the streets began to cry, and Jane watched as the baby's mother kissed it and rocked it gently. Jane watched the woman and her baby intently. Jane could never be like that woman.

_"The miracle of giving birth, I'll never have that chance. I know..." _ Jane turned away from the human world as she made her way back through the sewers.

_"I'll never have that chance..."_ Jane was a vampire, after all. Why should she wish for something if it was impossible to have? Jane could wish to be human, but it never would be. One bite changed everything.

_"I'll never have that chance..." _ Jane slowly walked through the sewers, their walls as dark as her mood.

**AN: Poor Jane! Maybe some of you are thinking, "Hey! Wait a minute! I searched for the lyrics to this song and they are different!" Well, those are the lyrics from the Elton John demo. I took the lyrics from the video of "I'll Never Have That Chance." In other news, you probably won't receive any updates from me for a while. I'm going to camp for a month! So here's an update to keep you guys busy for a month! Anywhoo, leave a review and a suggestion! Bye!**


	10. One Book More

**AN: I'm baaaaaaack!! And I got a new parody for you!! And you guys make a cameo! This parody is also going to be a separate oneshot. It is a parody for the upcoming release of Breaking Dawn (OME!!) and I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Against my wishes, the Twilight series and Les Miserables don't belong to me.**

**No trivia for this parody, sorry. Oh, and I didn't get Bella and Edward in here. They just didn't fit!**

**One Book More**

**based on**

**"One Day More" from Les Miserables**

_Background Information: There are times where the fictional world and the real world come together. These times are when a new book in an extremely popular series comes out. So, with Breaking Dawn so close, the Twilight universe and our universe have come together to marvel at the new and last (AAAHHH!) book in the Twilight series._

Gathered together in a once in a lifetime event, the Twilight characters were deep in discussion with the fangirls, who surprisingly knew a scary amount of the character's lives. As more and more of the discusion turned to Breaking Dawn, something took over everyone. A symphony of violins entered the vicinity as Carlisle stood up and began to sing.

_"One book more! Another book, another fantasy. A thousand screaming fangirls' ecstasy." _

Carlisle glanced at the fangirls as he sang this. Under his gaze, the fangirls shifted with excitement and giggled. Carlisle smiled and continued singing.

_"Bella and Edward will tie the knot, and then the scenes will get really hot. One book more!"_

_"I did not live until Twilight." _

One of the brave fangirls, firevamp, sang as she stood up. Her voice was shaky at first, but it grew stronger with the other fangirls encouragement.

_"How can I live when the series is over?"_

_"One book more."_

Carlisle put his arm around firevamp as he continued to sing. Glo330 jumped up and joined in singing with Carlisle and firevamp.

_"The book is out on that midnight. I'll get nothing until December."_

Jacob had been hesitant throughout the entire discussion, mainly because the fangirls didn't talk to him much. Sure, Jacob had gotten used to the fangirls hating him, but he had hoped that there might've been one Jacob fan at the discussion! Even a Switzerland fangirl would've done! But there was none. Jacob was alone, just as he suspected he would be throughout Breaking Dawn. Jacob sighed, and began to sing.

_"One more book all on my own."_

_"Will we ever read again?" _Kasabe and kaosgurl00 sang as they leaned on each other.

_"One more book with Bella not caring."_ Jacob sang oblivious to the fangirls surrounding him. Lucky for him, they were oblivious to Jacob as well.

_"I was born to love you."_ Tiggrchick07 and abroadwayluver sang as they held up their own copies of Twilight, New Moon, and Eclipse.

_What a love I might have known." _ Jacob sang referring to Bella.

_"And I swear I will be true!"_

Robyn-Enjolras sang as she glanced down at the Interview with a Vampire book in her hand. Sure, it was a good vampire book, movie, and musical, but no vampire book could compare to Twilight. Without another thought, Robyn-Enjolras threw Interview with a Vampire over her head and stood next tiggrchick07.

_"But Steph didn't want me there!"_ Jacob cried out, until he was interrupted by Alice.

_"One more book to cause a storm!"_ Little Alice was standing on a table with one fist raised in the air as she sang. Beside her, fangirls asked questions about Breaking Dawn.

_"Does Jacob find his imprint?"_ RodentOfUnusualSize pondered.

_"At your Borders or Barnes and Nobles."_ Alice's voice was surprisingly strong and overpowering.

_"Will the love scene be in there?"_ Midnight Hikari asked Alice, but Alice was too caught up in her own solo.

_"When the lines begin to form."_

_"Will the Volturi cause a scare?" _ Ladylily101 sang directly to Alice. But Alice simply sang her answer.

_"That'll be 23 dollars please."_ By which she meant that all the fangirls had to buy Breaking Dawn to see what would happen.

_"The time is midnight, the day is August 2nd!"_ Everyone sang together, their voices uniting in harmony and power over the release of Breaking Dawn. Carlisle's voice rose above the crowd.

_"One book more!" _

_"One more book to cause insanity."_

Aro joined in the song as he glanced at the fangirls, most of which were hyperventilating. They were hyperventilating because one, they had never been so close to their idols before, and two, most of them had never sung for this long.

_"This book will burst like a flower from it's bud. All these crazy little fangirls are sure to love all of the blood." _Aro smiled at the last thought. Carlisle gave Aro a warning glance before singing again.

_"One book more!"_

The fangirls remembered when Eclipse came out. Of course, they had all tried to either go to the Eclipse prom or have an Eclipse prom for themselves. The fangirls also remembered how the cashiers had reacted as all the fangirls raced into the bookstores to find and buy Eclipse. The cashiers voices came back to them now.

_"Watch 'em run amuck, watch 'em as they fall. Seems like this book is a free for all. Here a little squeal, there a little scream. Shirts like "Hotter than you since 1918!"_

As the cashiers voices faded away, two groups were formed. The first group were the Twilight characters, and the second group were the fangirls. They sang back and forth to each other, the fangirls responding to what the characters had sang. The characters started off the singing.

_"One more book to end the story."_

_" When, it's done I'm sure I'll cry." _ The fangirls responded.

_"Stephenie Meyer will be rich!" _The characters wished that they could get some of the money. After all, it was their story.

"Stephenie Meyer will be rich!" THe fangirls echoed.

_"Fans will countdown till the movie."_ The characters sang as they glanced at the crazy fangirls. The fangirls responded back enthusiastically.

_"This movie has to be number one!" _The fangirls all took a deep breath before singing their own solo.

_"Oh, I wish my blood would sing!"_ One fangirl tumbled out from the group, the entire Twilight series in her hands. She had only recently become a Twilight fan, but oh what a Twilight fan she was!

_"These books, My God! Steph, I love you!"_ Dancelikeumeanit sang out to wherever Stephenie Meyer might be. As the characters laughed, Carlisle sang his one line once more.

_"One book more!" _

After Carlisle sang, everyone started to sing together, their voices overlapping. Even the Eclipse cashiers sang! There were so many strong voices, it was hard to tell who was singing.

_"I did not live until Twilight!"_ All the fangirls sang together.

_"One more book all on my own!"_ Jacob belted out although no one was listening.

_"How can I live when the series is over?" _ The fangirls' voices were so strong, although a few fangirls seemed near tears. Aro took one jealous look at Carlisle and Alice before singing.

_"All the Cullens seem to be super stars and so happy. Now this, I ask of you," _Aro turned to a random fangirl.

_"Why is there no book for the Volturi?" _The fangirl merely shrugged. Trying to contain his laughter, Carlisle sang again.

_"One book more!"_

_"This book is out on that midnight!"_ A few fangirls screamed at this thought.

_"What a love I might have known!" _Jacob cried out again, as loud as he could. Why was no one listening to him?!

_"I'll get nothing until December!" _

Most of the fangirls groaned, since December seemed so far away. However, some fangirls screamed at the thought of the Twilight movie. Aro simply shook his head and sang.

_"One more book to cause insanity. This book will burst like a flower from its bud. All these crazy little fangirls-" _Aro was interrupted by the cashiers.

_"Watch 'em run amuck! Watch 'em as they fall! Seems like this book is a free-for-all!"_

_"August 2nd is the final day."_ Carlisle sang as people quieted down.

_"August 2nd is coming our way." _Then, everyone joined together to end the song.

_"August 2nd we'll discover what Stephenie Meyer has in store! One more week!" _The fangirls screamed.

_"One more story." _The fangirls screamed again.

_"One book more!"_

The fangirls screamed again! But this time, things were a little different. The fangirls were so excited from meeting the characters and singing with them, that they could barely breathe. In fact, most of the fangirls were feeling quite lightheaded. A few seconds after the song ended, several of the fangirls fainted. Everyone looked to Carlisle for what to do.

"Just leave them." He sighed.

"They'll be fine." With that, everyone smiled and left the fangirls to their dreams of Breaking Dawn.

**AN: I hope you guys liked that! It was actually pretty tough to write! It's much easier just to write the song. By adding in the story effect, I made it much harder. Ah well. I hope it worked and I hope everyone enjoyed it! Bye!**


	11. Another Day By The SwordSons of Dixie

**AN: Mgirl13 here with a special announcement! You guys get a mega chapter! WOOT!! And guess what's even better? These songfics were written by one of my own readers, Robyn-Enjolras!! So, when you review, make sure you're talking to her! She did all of the writing! I only read, gave advice, and posted them! Here's to you, Robyn!**

**Disclaimer: Robyn-Enjolras and mgirl13 don't own the Twilight Saga, The Civil War, or Rent. Shiznits!!**

**Trivia: Did you know that a reader much like yourselves wrote these songfics? Wait, I already said that. Um... Robyn-Enjolras is John Wilkes Booth!! Onto the songfics!!**

**From now on, this is all Robyn-Enjolras!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own "Rent". Or "Twilight". Le sad. :(**

**SONG: "Another Day" from **_**Rent**_

**A/N: Takes place in "New Moon" when Jacob was being all mean and stupid to Bella because he was a werewolf and stuff. Mhm.**

Jacob sat in the small living room in his house at La Push. He began playing "Musetta's Waltz" from _La Boheme_ on his new guitar because he was, indeed, a cool kid. All of a sudden, there was a knock on his door. Carrying the guitar with him, he strode to the door and answered it.

Great. Bella.

"_Who do you think you are? Barging in on me and my guitar!" _Jacob shouted.

"Well, hello to you, too…" Bella smiled as she sat down on Jacob's couch, knocking over a candle on the end-table.

"I told you not to come. Don't bother me," Jake sighed.

"But—"

"_Little girl – hey! The door is that way. You better go you know the fire's out anyway. Take your powder -- take your candle—"_ Jake gestured toward the door.

"Jake… please. I need to talk…" Bella whispered.

Jacob groaned, "_Your sweet whisper I just can't handle! Well take your hair in the moonlight. Your brown eyes -- goodbye, goodnight!"_

"What's wrong? I know you're hiding something from me…" Bella frowned, crossing her arms. She refused to leave.

Jacob looked to the floor, avoiding her glare. "_I should tell you… I should tell you…I should tell you… I should -- no!"_

"Why?"

"_Another time -- another place! Our temperature would climb; there'd be a long embrace. We'd do another dance. It'd be another play—"_

"Jaaake…" Bella massaged his shoulders.

He shrugged her off, "_Looking for romance? Come back another day. Another day!"_

He shoved her out of the house and set his guitar down. Just before he slammed it shut, Bella pushed against it:

"_The heart may freeze or it can burn. The pain will ease if I can learn. There is no future… There is no past. I live this moment as my last…_"

"Bella, I am most def not in the mood right now. I have a lot on my mind right now."

"That's okay, Jake!" Bella turned off all the lights except one, "_There's only us,  there's only this. Forget regret, or life is yours to miss. No other road. No other way. No day but today…_" She leaned into kiss him, but he pushed her away.

"_Excuse me if I'm off track, but if you're so wise then tell me -- why do you need smack?" _Jacob accused.

"Smack?" Bella questioned.

"Um… yeah, I guess…"

"Looks like you need smack… As in a big smack on the lips!" Bella leaned forward and puckered up.

Jacob pushed her away… again:

_Take your needle, take your fancy prayer. And don't forget; get the moonlight out of your hair!" _

He began to walk over to the door again.

"Jacob Black! About two days ago you were all over me!" Bella exclaimed.

"All. Over. You? …Okay, Bells…" Jacob smiled, "_Long ago -- you might've lit up my heart, but the fire's dead -- ain't never ever gonna start! Another time -- another place. The words would only rhyme, we'd be in outer space…"_

Bella snatched his guitar and sloppily played the beginning to "Musetta's Waltz".

Jacob snatched his guitar right back, "_It'd be another song, we'd sing another way. You wanna prove me wrong? Come back another day. Another day!"_

"What's gotten into you, Jake? I was jus—" Bella tried.

Jacob held the door open for her, "Out."

"_There's only yes! Only tonight. We must let go to know what's right. No other course. No other way. No day but today…" _Bella reluctantly left. She had arranged Angela to pick her up anyway because her car was in the shop.

Angela walked over to Bella, who was on the verge of tears.

"_I can't control my destiny. I trust my soul my only goal is just to be."_ Jacob stood in the doorway, watching her leave. He said in time:

"_Control your temper… She doesn't see… Who says that there's a soul? Just let me be..."_

Angela was not slow to understand things. She and Bella said in unison, "_There's only now, there's only here. Give in to love, or live in fear. No other path. No other way. No day but today..."_

Jacob shook his head, "_Who do you think you are? Barging in on me and my guitar… Little girl, hey! The door is that way."_

"_No day but today…"_ Bella whined.

"_The fire's out anyway…" _Jacob began to shut the door slowly.

"_No day but today…" _Bella and Angela said together.

_"Take your powder; take your candle!" _Jacob snapped, remembering the broken candle mess he had to clean up now.

"_No day but today…"___

"_Take your brown eyes, your pretty smile, your silhouette!"_ Jacob frowned.

"_No day but today…" _

"_Another time, another place. Another rhyme, a warm embrace…" _he began to feel a pang of sadness.

"_No day but today…"_

_"Another dance, another way. Another chance, another day…" _Jacob finally shut the door and retreated back into his house.

"_No day but today." _ Bella whispered before climbing into Angela's car. The car remained in park for a few minutes as the two girls sat inside, wondering.

**mgirl13 busting in here to say WOOT!! That was great! Onto the next amazing songfic!!**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own "The Civil War"… as in the musical. By Frank Wildhorn. Not the actual war… J-word!**

**And I don't "Twilight"… mhm…**

**SONG: "By The Sword/Sons of Dixie" from "The Civil War"**

**A/N: I don't think too many people know of the musical, but it's really good. And history-tastic! And good. So please listen to it.**

**And if you won't listen to it, which makes you a meanie-face, you are getting a great Twilight-ified history lesson! Yay!**

**UNION BATTLEFIELD HOSPITAL, 1861**

Dr. Carlisle Cullen had just been called in to work overtime at the Union battlefield hospital where he was currently working.

"H-h-hello… D-d-doctor—" stammered a nearby nurse.

"Hello," Carlisle smiled, wishing he would find a wife someday, "What's wrong with this one?"

"This is Private Charlie Collins. Got shot. Badly infected wound. Y-y-you should ch-check it out?"

"I should check it out. That is not a question," Carlisle was sick of these nurses. Stupid dazzled humans.

"Yes! Most definitely. … Bye." The nurse scampered away, leaving Carlisle with the wounded soldier and what appeared to be said soldier's friend.

"_I remember the first day well fell in for drill…_" smiled the soldier's friend.

"_We were as green as a new dollar bill…" _whispered the wounded soldier, Pvt. Collins. He groaned, clutching his stomach. Carlisle noticed the huge, gaping hole.

"How bad does it hurt?" asked Collins's friend.

"Oooohh…" he groaned again, "You'll never know, Roger, you'll never know. Oooh…"

"I'll be right back with some morphine, son," Carlisle said, then went to go get some. He stood a moment while he was waiting, watching the two friends.

"_I remember your mamma just cried through the night when her Charlie-boy left for the fight," _reminisced Roger.

"_Now the battle is near,"_ murmured Pvt. Collins.

"_And the moment is here!"_ grinned Roger.

"_It's the Union forever!" _exclaimed the two men in unison.

"_When the Blue meets the Gray—___Oooh!" moaned Pvt. Collins.

Carlisle got back just in time.

"_Every rebel will pay!" _he grinned.

"_By the sword!"_ shouted Roger.

"_By the sword!" _whispered Collins.

"_By the sword!" _ cheered Carlisle.

**CONFEDERATE CAMPGROUNDS, 1861**

Major Jasper Whitlock sat around the campfire with his friends after a long day's work of drills, drills, and more drills. They passed around hot black coffee and talked about how they quickly this war would end.

"_I can shoot a mounted horseman from half a mile away!"_ bragged Jasper's good friend, Colonel Andrew Taylor.

"Oh really?" challenged Jasper.

"You bet! Wanna see?"

"Er… no. Not now!" Jasper put a restraining grip on Taylor's arm.

"You think that's good, Andrew? _I can take a hill until we meet on judgment day_!" quipped Jasper's other friend, Col. Jeff Orwell.

"Oh come on! Do you really think that's all what this war is about?" Jasper gasped in fake shock.

"Uh… yeah… Is there anything else?" said Andrew and Jeff at the same time.

"Whoa, that was weird," squeaked Jeff.

"Mhm," answered Andrew.

"_I will cut a dashing figure. I will make the ladies swoon!"_ Jasper explained, "_I'll be back by fall to kiss 'em all—"_

"_If the war don't end too soon!_" laughed Jeff.

"_We'll make 'em all skedaddle, long before the cotton's high!_" retorted Jasper.

"_We can whoop 'em in a battle. Sure 'nough whoop 'em do or die!_" smiled Jeff.

"_When the sons of Dixie take to the field, then the battle is won, for we never will yield. When the sons of Dixie fire their guns, then we'll all see how fast that a scared Yankee runs!_" shouted Andrew.

Jasper and Jeff laughed uncontrollably, dousing the campfire in coffee.

**Back to the… UNION BATTLEFIELD HOSPITAL, 1861**

"OW!" screeched Pvt. Collins.

"_When we lick 'em , we'll get home before the first snow_…" encouraged the injured soldier's friend, Roger.

"_With a chest full of medals to show!_" eased Dr. Cullen.

"_When we lick 'em they'll be one hellatious parade…_" said Roger.

Collins smiled, "_Yeah, and maybe by then we'll get paid!_"

Carlisle laughed. He was still cleaning the wound. That stupid dazzled nurse was right after all…

This was pretty bad.

"_All for one, one for all. So let's open the ball," _grinned Roger.

"_It's the Union forever…_" sighed Carlisle.

" OWWW! Doc, what're you doing down there? _By the angels above, by all that we love!_" moaned Pvt. Collins again.

"I'm terribly sorry, private. I can't help it. Do you need more—?" Carlisle apologized.

Collins nodded.

"I'll be right back."

"_By the sword…" _Collins rubbed his wound carefully.

"_By the sword…"_ agreed Roger.

"_By the sword…_" Carlisle gave Collins more morphine.

**Back to the… Confederate Campgrounds, 1861.**

"_I won't let no damn Yankee tell me how I'm gonna live!_" exclaimed Jasper.

"_I will not forget, and you can bet I ain't tendin' to forgive,_" announced Col. Taylor.

"Forgive them for what?" asked Jasper.

"For getting' us in this darn war in the first place. For makin' us—"

"Okay, we got it. Calm down…" Jasper wished that he really could make his friend stop.

"—I mean, do they really think that they can change a way of life that Southerners have been enjoying for centuries. They can't just—"

"All right, Andy! We got it. Cheezus…" snapped Col. Orwell.

"Well, what do you suggest we do? I mean, besides—" began Taylor.

"_We'll polish up our muskets and give a rebel yell!_ Like this, WOOO!" grinned Orwell.

"_We'll chase 'em back to Washington, or send 'em all to hell. We'll send them all a-runnin' from the warm Virginia sun…_" Jasper further explained.

"_So let 'em come a-gunnin', and we'll show 'em how it's done!_" finished Orwell.

"Got it! _When the sons of Dixie take to the field, then the battle is won for we never will yield. When the sons of Dixie fire their guns, then we'll all see how fast that a scared Yankee runs…_" Taylor smiled.

**CROSSOVER-SING-A-LONG TIME! (for lack of better transition phrase…)**

**(Note: this is where there's the crossover singing part in the song. And I don't know how to do it. So I'm gonna try. Just remember that these guys are nowhere near each other. Okay!)**

"_Now the battle is near, and the moment is here. It's—"_ said Col. Taylor.

"_The Union!" _managed Union soldier Pvt. Collins.

"_Old Dixie!" _cheered Jasper.

"_Forever!_" finished Taylor.

"_When the Blue meets the Gray every—"_ began Carlisle.

"_Rebel!_" smiled Roger.

"_Yankee!_" hollered Col. Orwell.

"_Will pay!_" Carlisle ended.

"_When the sons of Dixie take to the field…" _cried the three Confederate soldiers.

"_By the sword!_" reminded Roger.

"_Then the battle is won, for we never will yield…_"

"_By the sword!_"

"_When the sons of Dixie fire their guns…"_

"_By the sword!_"

"…_then we'll all see how fast that a scared Yankee runs!"_

"_With our flag flying high, we will live or we'll die…" _said all the soldiers, unbeknownst to each of them, in unison.

"_By the sword…_" Jasper and Carlisle unknowingly said together.

**AN: This is mgirl13 saying congratulations Robyn-Enjolras!! I absolutely love RENT, and although I've just been introduced to The Civil War, I love it already. By The Sword/ Sons of Dixie is now one of my favorites, and I highly recommend that all of you Broadway lovers out there listen to it! If you guys have your own Broadway songifcs, go ahead and send them to me or Robyn-Enjolras! I would love to put them up here! But I'll keep writing! The next songifc will be out before you know it! See ya!**


End file.
